


Roommates in Quarantine – Nicercy

by ChangeGirlYuki



Series: Roommates in Quarantine [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Artist Nico di Angelo, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Historical References, M/M, Model Percy Jackson, Painter Nico di Angelo, Secret Relationship, Teasing, curfew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Nico di Angelo, a young Italien painter, is stuck at home with the man of his dreams. Aka Percy Jackson. And his model has quite some ideas on how to spent the recent ban on going out.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Roommates in Quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683892
Kudos: 53





	Roommates in Quarantine – Nicercy

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by Oscar Wilde’s “The Picture of Dorian Gray”.

Roommates in Quarantine – Nicercy

*Disclaimer: I don’t own Percy Jackson. No money is made with this, I live off kudos and comments. Enjoy!*

“Neeks?”  
The familiar tone of his voice brought him out of his trance and he looked up from his canvas. He hummed as a sign that he was paying attention to his model.  
“How much longer?”  
It was a question Percy liked to repeat, especially during these days and by now it had become some kind of game between them.  
Chuckling quietly, Nico asked: “How much longer what? Be precise, Perseus.”  
The older teen sat up on the canape some (a damn canape, who even had those still?) and stretched. “How much longer ‘til you kiss me?”  
Stunned, Nico blinked wide eyed and if not for his years of practice, he’d have dropped his brush. He’d have expected anything else. Literally.  
‘How much longer ‘til you’re done? I hate sitting still all the time.’ ‘How much longer ‘til we finally can go out again?’ ‘How much longer ‘til dinner?’  
Something along those lines. But this? It was not that Nico had never thought about that. Of course he had. Percy Jackson was one of the most handsome young man he’d come across in his life so far and if he was drunk enough, Nico would allow his thoughts to wander and imagine how it would be to be his lover. And if he’d read his model correctly, Percy wouldn’t mind. In fact, he was pretty sure those certain looks from sea-green eyes could only mean one thing – kiss me. But that was as far away from being moral then everything.  
It was bad enough that Percy had been here (dropping off a delivery for his friend Leo who had furnished a new easel for him) when the signal for the curfew had been given and the street patrols had forbidden he’d leave Nico’s house. Those bans on going out happened quite often these days with the disease spreading and people getting sick everywhere. They could also last quite a while and since they’d been kind of grounded for a couple days by now, Nico had come to learn that Percy wasn’t good with being trapped. So he’d asked for Percy to be his model. It was a win-win situation. Percy was distracted to a certain point and Nico got to indulge one of his innocent desires and paint the one who regularly haunted his dreams. 

“Why would you say such a thing?”, Nico said with a pained voice. Percy looked at him with determination and oh, that look did things to Nico’s poor heart.  
“You know why. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me. Maybe you’re too oblivious, but I’ve been looking at you too, Nico di Angelo. And I like what I see.”  
Swallowing, Nico tried to put on a serious and firm face. “Stop it, Perseus. I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about. And if you keep saying such things we’ll be to face the trail because of gross indecency. Those walls are thinner then you think.”  
Raising a brow, Perseus got up and dropped the silken blanket he’d been covered with. He strode over to Nico, not minding his nakedness one bit. Then again, Perseus was quite confident about his good looks.  
“Is that what you’re afraid off? Be assured then, that I can keep quiet. If you’re still worried though, you can, ah… occupy my mouth otherwise, hm?”  
“Scusi?”  
“Mmmmh, I love it when you talk Italian to me”, Percy purred and then, just like that, he straddled Nico’s lab and kissed him. And if Nico would have to face a judge because of this, it would be so worth it because there was nothing like kissing Perseus Jackson.  
In the faint distance they could hear the signal of the curfew ending, but they couldn’t care less. They just hoped that they’d be stuck together during every following ‘house arrest’.

*End!*

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two updates on one day. It's been a while since I managed that. I hope you like my fist Nico/Percy story in years. Can't believe it's been so long since I last wrote them. Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think :)


End file.
